Birthday Surprise
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: It's the day of her son's birthday so Lightning bought a sexy bunny girl outfit decides to show it to him in the morning and give him a very loving gift. WARNING: Mother and son incest.


**Birthday Surprise**

"I hope he likes it." Lightning said putting on bunny ears while looking at a full-length mirror. It's her son's birthday and she wants to do something special for him. When she was cleaning his room found a few magazines about bunny girls. So she bought a bunny girl outfit in secret. Oddly enough the last one in stock was a pink one. Lightning smiles on the odds of that. Lucky her there's another shop for her to get sexy outfits.

So she got more bunny girl outfits that are in different styles. A regular style bunny girl outfit, a fancy bunny girl outfit, two bikinis that don't cover anything. She wonders if should wear them other then Arthur's birthday. It could make her downtime at home a lot more fun. Especially when Arthur is really cute went flustered.

"Yeah, he going to love it." Lightning said seeing how tightly the outfit hugs her large breasts. Turning around saw it hugs her ass too. It also shows off her curves nicely. "This might be the sexiest outfit I have. Can't wait to try out the others~" she said smiling. Doing some sexy poses. The ones from her son's magazines. They are some alterations she made to the bunny girl outfits. Making them usable during sex. Lightning makes her way to Arthur's room. The front door has a poster of a knight on it. Lightning smiles at this.

Opening the door sees more posters of knights on the royal blue walls. Most of them are sexy female knights. Unlike the one on the door. It gave Lightning a few ideas for what to do with her son later. On his shelves is robot figures Arthur put together himself. But the one with angel wings both Lightning and Arthur made together. He took very good care of it. Evident by now new it looks. Even tho it was more than ten years old. Their names on each of its shoulders with a heart drawn around it.

Beside it is pictures of Arthur and Lightning throughout the years. One of them is taken on the day she and Arthur had sex together for the first time. Lightning sees pictures of Arthur with some of her friends. Most if not all Arthur looks embarrassed and shy. As much Lightning wants to admire them she has a...gift to give her son. Walking towards the sleeping Arthur and turns off his alarm because she will be the ones to wake him. Something she hasn't done in mouths. When she pulls down his bed sheets sees the large tent in his blue shorts. They look a little tight on him so Lightning took them off.

"Morning wood~ How I've missed you. Good thing I have time off work~" Lightning said licking her lips. Her son's cock stands straight up. She forgot how large and thick he is. Just looking at it is making her really wet. Laying next to him, Lightning moves his head to her chest. The scent of his mother stirs Arthur from his sleep.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Lightning said softly and slowly moves her hand down Arthur's abs and under his shorts. Grabbing his throbbing member. Arthur moans because the glove is really soft on his cock. Lightning in the meantime is looking at his cock. Memories of all the times they had sex flows into her mind. It surprises her that they did it in a few public spaces. But know he has more time to spend time with her son, can have some sexy adventures with him again. They are a few ideas she can't wait to use on him.

As Lightning moves her hand, Arthur moans and wraps his arms around his mother. As if he is giving her a loving hug. The rose scent always puts Arthur at ease. It was then he sees what Lightning is wearing. "Like it?" Lightning asks while rolling her thumb around the head of his cock. The response Arthur is able to give Lightning is a moan and a nod. Smiling, Lightning leans in for a kiss. Her notices the red lipstick on her lips. It makes her look really sexy.

Arthur did not hesitate to press his lips against Lightning's. He quickly notices her lips has a fruity taste to it. The kiss is slow and gentle but Lightning's hand is the opposite. Lightning's grip is firm and her strokes are fast. She can tell Arthur is about to cum by how much his cock is throbbing. She stops jacking him off and deepens the kiss. Her arms going around her son's neck.

He is little disappointed she didn't let him cum but Arthur realizes why she stops when Lightning broke the kiss, and plants kiss down his body She licks her son's abs. How can she not? They look really tasty. When Lightning reaches her son's cock gave it a kiss, then a few licks, and slowly engulfed it into her mouth. Arthur moans and sees Lightning hands out reaches out to grab them.

When their fingers are locked together Lightning bobs her head with her eyes closed. Since it's been awhile, Lightning went slow. Arthur didn't mind because her mouth feels really good. He shuts his eyes and let himself enjoy his mother's blowjob. His moans show how much he's loving his mother's mouth.

"I miss your blowjobs mother." Arthur moans. Running his fingers through Lightning's soft rose coloured hair. The feeling is mutual for Lightning. Her throat quickly adjusted to Arthur's cock moves her head faster. Causing both mother and son to moan loudly. "I'm cumming!" Arthur shouts. Pouring his seed down her throat.

Lightning happily drinks up his cum but not all of it because she's out of practice. Even tho she can't drink it all, knows there's more where that came from. So much more. "As expected, you're still hard~" Lightning purrs and strokes her son's large, thick manhood. Sniffing it Lightning loves the strong scent it has "Just like how I remember it~"

Pulling down the zipper over her pussy. As soon as she did her juices flow out and stains Arthur's bed sheets. With a seductive Lightning crawls on tops of her son. Who has a cute blush on his face. He keeps forgetting how sexy his mother can be. Arthur moans when Lightning grabs his shaft. Raising her hips moves over his cock.

"Time for your birthday gift~" Lightning said and sits on his cock, "Arthur~" she cries out. Not even moving her son's cock feels really good. Reaching back, Lightning puts her hands on Arthur's thighs. Spreading her legs Lightning pumps her hips. Allowing Arthur to see his cock go in and out his mother's pussy. As well her juices leaking out.

With the strength behind her movements, Arthur's bed starts to creak. Biting his lip Arthur places his hands on Lightning's love handles. He grunts when his mother's pussy tightens on his cock. Also, her hips went faster and faster. Until her large breasts pop out of her top. Arthur's eyes lock on to his mother's bouncing breasts.

Arthur reaches up and grabs them. Giving his mother's beautiful tits a good massage. They feel soft, yet firm in his hands. He did not forget to rub her nipples. Which grew hard between his fingers. When he did that milk starts to leak out. This does not mean she's pregnant. The reason why she's lactating is that she never stops giving milk. Even tho, Arthur is no longer a baby.

Getting thirsty Arthur leans forward and sucks on her nipples, "Drink mommy's milk sweetie~" Lightning moans. Arthur looks up at his mother with eyes full of love. This gaze makes Lightning's heart warm. Arthur does not want to be the only one getting pleasure. He wants to share it with his beloved mother.

Lightning got so much of it that her head rolls back. Her loud cries of pleasure bounce off the walls. Its times like these Arthur is glad it's only the two of them that lives in the house. "I'M CUMMING!" Lightning screams and squirts all over Arthur's cock. "Fuck I missed this~" Lightning purrs. Her soft voice going down his ear.

Sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. Lightning takes note of this and does it again, "Sex feels so great with you my son~ I want more~" Arthur saw this coming because it takes **a lot** to satisfy her. But Arthur feels he is up to the task. He has Lightning lay on her side and he goes behind her, "You're going to spoon me?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"Indeed I am~" Arthur said. Doing the same smile. Holding her leg up, Arthur pumps his hips. His other hand gropes Lightning's breast. Lightning meanwhile places her hand over his and her arms go around Arthur's shoulder. In this again Arthur's cock is able to hit a sweet spot. With all the porn he watched.

Saw Lightning making an ahegao face "HARDER! FUCK ME HARD!" Lightning said screaming, With bright red cheeks Arthur moves his hips at max speed. Putting his full strength behind them. His mother is not frail. She can take everything he can dish out. Turning her head, Lightning pulls her son in for a passionate kiss.

During the kiss Arthur cums. Lightning moans as her son fill her up with his large amount of cum. She missed the feeling of his cum leaking out of her because he lets out so much. What's the best part is that he can so much more to give. Since they didn't fuck in a while Arthur saved up a lot, and Lightning wants every drop.

Changing positions Lightning rolls onto her stomach and raises her ass up into the air. Arthur grabs his hips but, moves his hands up to her body. Leaning over her back Arthur holds her hands which are on each side of her head. Intertwining their fingers together. Now comfortable Arthur pumps his hips. Both Lightning and Arthur shut their eyes and moan together.

The sounds of the bedpost hitting the wall accompanied their moans. "I love you mother!" Arthur said moaning. No matter what angle Lightning's pussy feels amazing.

"I love you too, sweetie!" Lightning said groaning. She can feel herself about to cum already. "Don't stop!"

"I'm not!" Arthur said. Being close and intimate with Lightning during sex made it feel a lot better. He feels like he can make love to his mother all day. A feeling Lightning quickly picked up. "MOTHER!" Arthur cries as he fills his mother's pussy with his seed. "I think it's time for your ass to have a turn. Wouldn't you say?"

Lightning smiles "Right you are~" Arthur slowly pulls out of his mother's pussy. With nothing to hold his cum in, it pours out. They get off the bed Lightning places her hands and her breasts on the wall. Arthur sets his hands her gorgeous hips and plugs his cock into her ass, "OH ARTHUR!" Lightning cries out.

With gritted teeth, Arthur begins to move his hips. Feeling her son's cock stretch out ass feels fucking amazing. It's enough to make her do the ahegao face again. Also, it causes her mind to go blank. The only thoughts she has is her son's cock, and how much cum she can get out of it. Her jerks a little back when Arthur cums another time. He pulls out and drinks in the sight of his cum pouring out both of Lightning's holes.

"Carry me~" Lightning said turning around and jumps onto Arthur. Her arms and legs wrap around him. He holds Lightning up by her ass cheeks. The two kiss as Arthur fucks her ass. She's doing this to test out her son's strength. From what she can tell, he's passing. Strong arms to keep her up and power hips to fuck her good.

"It's time for the finale~" Lightning said biting her son's lower lip. He smiles and nods. Arthur pulls out then sets Lightning down. She goes onto her knees then wraps her huge tits around her son's cum covered cock. Arthur moans loudly as his mother moves her breasts up and down his shaft. She has a smile on her face because of her son's cute reaction.

"Don't hold back son. I want it all over me~" Lightning said. Moving her breasts faster.

"Yes~" Arthur moans. Since he just came his cock is really sensitive and fires his load. Covering his beloved mother's tits, face, and some of her hair with his white seed. "Thanks, mother." Arthur said panting "This is the best birthday ever."

Lightning smiles and licks some of her son's cum off her breast "I'm glad you dear~ I have the whole day off so you can enjoy your present all day long~"


End file.
